goanimate_newsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Lawl
Super Smash Bros. Lawl Super Smash Bros. Lawl,' '''known in Japan as Dairantou Smash Brothers XD' (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ XD, Dairantou Sumasshu Burazāzu Ekksu Di), and often shorten to "SSBL" or "Lawl", is the original crossover fighting games from SSBB or chincherrina's channel. '''Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary Smash Bros. Lawl features a new Adventure mode titled "The Subspace Emissary" (SSE). This mode features unique character storylines and numerous side-scrolling levels and bosses to fight, as well as cut scenes explaining the plot. SSE introduces a group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous Every video games, such as Glutko from the Link the Faces of Evil and a squadron of R.O.B.s based on classic CDI hardware. SSE boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader, a robotic unicycle; the Bytan, a one-eyed, ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone; and the Primid, enemies that fight with a variety of weapons. Though the game is primarily played as a single-player mode, cooperative multiplayer is available. This mode features a mechanism which strengthens the selected character's abilities. They are in the form of collectible stickers that can be applied to the base of the player's character trophies. Unlike other game modes, SSE has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily.Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. Plot The mode begins as The King and IM Meen face each other on The King's castle at Hyrule.when a fighter is defeated, they turn into a trophy form, which can be revived by touching the base. Suddenly, smoke pours from the sky and the Battleship Halberd flies over. It releases a stream of black purple-clouded bugs called Shadow Bugs that form the soldiers of the Subspace Army. he Ancient Minister, a cloak-clad, mysterious hovering General of the Subspace Army, arrives with his Army and detonates a Subspace Bomb, which can only be detonated by the sacrifice of two R.O.B.'s, and which transports the world into Subspace, an alternate dimension where the Subspace Army resides. The Ancient Minister's advance prompts the heroes to progressively team up and attempt to repel the enemy, while villains harvest the power of the allied characters by converting them into trophies, and using shadow bugs on some of them to fight the protagonists during their adventure. Smash bros lawl Agito90 Edition ''' Same as they stories, but the next sense. I don't know what happen next maybe I can use every characters like Serph,Jen,Angry "red leader" bird and much more. Spinoffs A lot of people made spinoffs by the name that rhymes with Brawl and made their own Lawl movests. Here are the spinoffs: * Battleverse (Mr. Steal Yo Girl) * '''Arl: '''Created by Agentrockluxury2 (Youtube) * '''Clawl''': '''Created by Supersonicfan23 (Deviantart) * '''Smash Bros. Lawl: Maximum: '''Created by everyone! (All of them except for SullyfrogMsrady) * Smash Bros. Lawl: Battle Royale: Created by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 * Smash Bros Lawl EX: Created by Kenneth1chase (Aka KcSlicer17 on youtube) (Wikia, deviantART, YouTube) * Elite Warrior Battle Royale (StevenStar777) (Wikia) * Super Smash Bros. GBS (GBSshows) * Smash Bros. Trawlawlawl (Unknown) * Fortress Lawl * YTPguy * X (Agito) * Blaw. (704712) * Super Lawl * Lawl Gold Version (SapphireAirship) * Smash Bros. Lawl Galaxy: created by John.mitchell.9210256 * Smash Bros Lawl 4D: Created by TheCelticFlash * Smash bros lawl united: Created By Richard 100 List of Characters Playable Characters * I.M. Meen * The King (Faces of Evil/Wand of Gamelon) * Nostalgia Critic (Thatguywiththeglasses) * Leonidas (300) * Tommy Wiseau (The Room) * Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) * Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN) * Dr. Robontik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) * Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Panty & Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Guile (Street Fighter Cartoon) * Hank Hill (King of The Hill) * Best Hercules (The Best Hercules Movie Ever) * Don Ramon/Mr. Raymond (El Chavo del 8) * Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) * Mama Luigi (Super Mario World Cartoon) * Irate Gamer (The Irate Gamer Show) * Gaston (The Beauty and the Beast) * Adolf Hitler (Downfall) * Billy Mays (Oxi Clean) * Yomika (Dream Graffiti) * Bison (Street Fighter Cartoon) * Ib * Scanty & Kneesocks (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Nicolas Cage (The Wicker Man (and more)) * Jaime Maussan (Misterios del Tercer Milenio) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man Cartoon) * Zoolander * New Hercules (Hercules in New York) * Aya Drevis (Mad Father) * Carlos Trejo (Mexican TV) * "Weird Al" Yankovic * J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man) * Mary (Ib) * Codec Snake Trophies Princess Peach wears her winter outfit she is in Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Series